1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a topical composition used to relieve pain and, in particular, pain due to arthritis flare ups.
2. Description of Related Art
From time immemorial man has been plagued by aches and pains, e.g., arthritis. Man has tried various methods and concoctions to try to alleviate these aches and pains. The two major ways man has tried to alleviate aches and pains is to either ingest medicine, or to apply medication topically to the skin in the area where the aches and pains emanate.
The present invention relates to the second method to alleviating aches and pains. Generally, topical analgesic ointments absorb into the skin to deliver the medication to the area where the aches and pains emanate.
The prior art is full of topical ointments used to relieve aches and pains. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,706, issued Dec. 5, 1984 to Byron H. Bailey shows a liquid topical liniment consisting essentially of a ternary solution of an aliphatic alcohol having up to six carbon atoms, turpentine, camphor, and the soluble materials at room temperature from fresh fig leaves of Ficus Carica.
Another topical composition for relieving aches and pains is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,257, issued Jun. 29, 1993 to Vasu Arora. The Arora composition consists of approximately equal proportions by volume of wintergreen oil, olive oil and/or oil of Eucalyptus and alcohol.
Yet another ointment for treatment of arthritis is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,154, issued Jun. 2, 1981 to Levie Richards. The Richards ointment consists of a mixture of white petroleum jelly and the reaction products of lead-free gasoline in combination with dried and ground pods or seeds of the capsicum plants.
Other patents have been issued for topical ointments for pain relief. The following are further examples of such ointments: U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,030, issued Nov. 30, 1976 to Henry Malachowski (Composition and method for treating arthritis); U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,626, issued Aug. 30, 1988 to Theodore Cheng (Remedy for anemia and arthritis); U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,933, issued Oct. 9, 1990 to Longino S. Campos Pino (Preparation for relief of muscle and joint aches); U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,267, issued Jun. 29, 1993 to Larry D. Nichols (Analgesic compositions); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,743, issued Jan. 21, 1997 to Wencai Wu (Preparation of herbal medicines by using a multi-enzyme system, herbal medicines prepared and their uses).
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.